Les enchères
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Comme chaque année,Gadriel et Castiel animent la vente aux enchères de la bibliothèque municipale. Mais cette année,une vente pourrait tout changer... #Destiel


Castiel refit nerveusement sa cravate : il détestait animer, en compagnie de son cousin Gadriel, l'annuelle vente aux enchères de la bibliothèque municipale.  
Gadriel était l'assistant bibliothécaire et,sous prétexte que Cas' était le fils du célèbre auteur Chuck « Shurley »,avait enrôlé son cousin de force depuis trois ans.  
\- Relax mec,c'est pas la mort.  
Dean Winchester,son meilleur ami, venait d'entrer dans les coulisses et Castiel lui sourit avant de répondre d'un ton morne.  
\- J'aurai préféré.  
Dean éclata de rire et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.  
\- Allez Cas',c'est pour la bonne cause.  
\- Gadriel fera encore de meilleures ventes que moi et s'en vantera toute l'année.  
\- J'enchérirai sur tes produits,OK ?  
\- Dean,tu n'as pas les moyens.  
Le visage du blond se figea.  
\- Merci de me rappeler que je suis fauché.  
\- Tes dépenses sont juste supérieures à tes revenus,Dean.  
\- C'est la définition d'être fauché.  
Cas' lui fit un sourire triste et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Winchester. Celui-ci avait pour habitude de le rejeter,invoquant le sacro-saint espace personnel.  
Mais depuis peu,ça avait changé. Dean avait finit par s'avouer que ces gestes lui faisaient du bien et peu importe si,dans ces moments-là, son frère Sam le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il évitait toutefois de se questionner sur cette acceptation soudaine.  
L'autre enleva sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux,essayant de les coiffer correctement. Pendant des années,il avait eu l'habitude que son ami rejette ses gestes d'affection. Cela aurait pu passer pour de l'homophobie si ça n'avait pas été une habitude avant son coming out. De l'avis de Castiel,Dean avait juste un problème pour extérioriser ses sentiments.  
Gadriel entra avec le sourire et salua Dean. Ils discutèrent quelques instants puis vint le moment d'entrer sur scène.  
\- J'ai 100$ d'économie pour toi,Cas'. Cette année,c'est toi qui gagne. L'encouragea le jeune Winchester,avec un clin d'oeil.  
Gadriel ricana avant de s'avancer vers la foule,suivit de son cousin.

Comme chaque année,la salle était complète. Les objets étaient électrolytes : des livres de collection mais aussi des cadeaux offerts par les commerçants de la ville comme une vidange au garage de Bobby, une séance de massage chez Meg,…  
Castiel s'en sortait bien,souvent aidé par Dean qui relançait les enchères mais Gadriel était doué.  
-50.50.50...55!55 .55.55.60!60.60...60 ! S'enthousiasmait Gadriel. 60 : une fois. 60 : deux fois. 60 : Trois fois et adjugé à Mr Crowley !  
Celui-ci sourit,sa chienne Juliette bénéficierait d'une belle séance de toilettage la semaine prochaine.  
Castiel se retint de soupirer Gadriel avait une petite avance et il la creuserait durant les prochaines ventes. Car celles ci allaient devenir plus « sentimentale » et les talents de vendeur seraient nécessaire.  
\- Après-midi avec Gabriel Novak,propriétaire du « Trickster et pâtisseries ». Mise en vente par Castiel.  
Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et d'une voix hésitante,il proposa.  
\- 30 ?  
Quelques bras se levè se tourna vers Dean qui avait,cette fois,laissé le bras baissé. Le brun fonça les sourcils et son ami lui répondit.  
\- Pas question. Je prends pas le risque de gagner.  
\- Vous pourriez faire une tarte aux pommes.  
D'autres bras se levèrent et Castiel sourit,surpris.  
-35 ? Tenta-t-il en parcourant la salle de son regard trop bleu.  
A 80$,il ne restait plus que deux potentiels acheteurs : Meg Masters et un homme que Castiel n'avait jamais vu. Rien que par sa prestance,il dégageait quelque chose.  
A 85,Meg baissa la main mais le jeune Novak la dévisagea avec un air triste.  
\- Ne me fais pas tes puppy eyes,Clarence. Soupira-t-elle.  
Mais elle enchérit à nouveau.

Castiel était à présent plus à l'aise. Quand son enchère ne montait pas,il se contentait de faire une moue triste ou s'adressait à Dean,qui avait compris son manège. Et malgré les nombreuses « bitch face » de Gadriel,une partie du public lui était acquis.  
Pour le dernier lot,les cousins étaient au coude à coude. Chacun avait sa technique propre qui étaient toutes les deux très efficace. Cette dernière vente était simple : deux dîners pour deux au restaurant chic « Le Purgatoire »,accompagné soit par Gadriel soit par Castiel.  
Celui-ci mit en vente le premier dîner,celui de son cousin. Les enchères grimpèrent très vite. Gadriel avait un charme particulier qui faisait effet.  
La technique du jeune Novak était inefficace pour cette vente, mais les prix n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour s'envoler. A 230$,cela vira au crêpage de chignon entre Rowena McLeod et Johanna Harvelle. La mère de cette dernière mit cependant fin à toute discussion,en annonçant à sa fille qu'elle ne lui prêterait pas un dollar pour cet achat.  
Rowena ne fit aucun commentaire suite à sa victoire mais décrocha un sourire long de sous entendus à Gadriel,qui lui rendit.  
Ce dernier mit en vente le dîner avec Castiel,très mal à l'aise. Le jeune Novak se contentait de regarder ses chaussures,ne voulant pas voir qui miser. Les enchères montaient doucement,puis la voix de Meg se fit entendre.  
\- On perd notre temps. Allons directement à 100$. Ma licorne vaut au moins ça.  
La dite licorne leva les yeux et lui sourit.  
\- Je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée que tu sois de l'autre bord… Soupira Meg,l'air triste.  
Castiel devint tout rouge et regarda la salle. Malgré les 100$ proposés,plusieurs mains étaient encore levées. Dont celles de Meg,de son frère Gabriel-qui voulait juste une soirée au restaurant- et l'homme « inconnu » qui avait acheté plusieurs lots mis en vente par lui.  
A 150$,Gabriel baissa la main et Meg semblait elle même hésiter. L'homme inconnu ne bougeait pas d'un iota et Castiel le dévisagea. Grand,blond et le visage carré,il aurait pu ressembler à Dean si celui ci n'avait pas l'air fougueux et rebelle. L'inconnu avait l'air,au contraire calme et doux.  
Le jeune Novak lui sourit timidement et l'autre le lui rendit. Il murmura « Bart » et Castiel répondit,sur le même ton, « enchanté ». Gadriel brisa l'instant en toussotant.  
\- Donc...Nous sommes à 180$.  
A contrecœur,Meg abandonna.  
-190$ ?  
Castiel ne détachait pas son regard de Bart et il fut surpris d'entendre son cousin proposé « 200 ». Il parcourut la salle du regard et trouva la 2éme main levée.  
Celle de Dean.  
Celui ci regardait obstinément devant lui,la main légèrement tremblante.  
\- Dean ? Que fais-tu ? Murmura le brun.  
Mais le jeune Winchester ne répondit pas,se contentant de garder sa main levée.  
Plus les enchères montaient et plus Castiel était furieux contre son ami. Quand Gadriel annonça « 280 »,Bart lâcha l'affaire.  
Il sourit timidement à Castiel.  
\- Je suis désolé.Lui dit-il,sincère.  
Et alors que Gadriel adjugeait l'enchère,Castiel tendait son n° de téléphone au perdant.

Castiel,nerveux,attendait Dean devant « Le Purgatoire ». Il avait refusé de lui parler pendant deux semaines mais avait tenu à remplir son devoir. La frustration de voir son ami surenchérir s'était peu à peu transformée en amertume .  
L'Impala arriva avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres devant lui et Dean en sortit,la démarche un peu hésitante. Jamais Castiel ne l'avait vu aussi beau,le blond portait un costume gris avec une chemise blanche et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière,lui donnant un air BCBG dont il n'était pas coutumier.  
\- Salut…  
\- Bonsoir,Dean.  
Le ton était froid et distant,le jeune Winchester accusa le coup,baissant néanmoins tristement les yeux.  
\- Gabriel m'a dit...que t'avais vu plusieurs fois le mec des enchères.  
\- C'est exact.  
Dean se mordit la lèvre et prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Si tu préfères passer la soirée avec lui,je lui donne ma place mais… Mais je dois m'expliquer avant. Et tu...Tu choisiras.  
\- Je t'écoute,Dean.  
Castiel était intrigué,ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à celui de son ami. Celui-ci prit une nouvelle inspiration,le regard bloqué au sol.  
\- Sam dit que c'est comme ça depuis toujours mais que je l'ai accepté qu'il y a quelques mois. Mais… Je l'ai compris que le soir des enchères. Quand ce mec était prêt à tout pour passer la soirée avec toi et que toi,tu détachais quasi pas ton regard de lui. Putain,ça m'a fait mal. J'avais l'impression d'être..D'être une merde juste parce que tu me regardais pas.  
Dean se mordit la lèvre,presque jusqu'au sang.  
\- J'ai compris… J'ai compris que je suis amoureux de toi. Et parce que je suis un crétin,j'ai pas voulu qu'il gagne l'enchère. Parce que s'il la gagnait,il te gagnerait,toi.  
Le blond releva les yeux. Castiel était figé,le dévisageant.  
\- C'est bon...Je comprends,Cas'. J'ai perdu… Je lui laisse la place…  
\- Dean.  
Le jeune Novak s'approcha et lui caressa la joue. Dean ferma les yeux et une larme coula.  
\- Ça fait 3 ans que je souhaite que tu enchéris pour cette soirée avec moi mais je pensais… Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait pour de vrai. Je pensais que tu te moquais de moi.  
\- Jamais,Cas'. Putain,jamais…  
Cas' sourit avant de déclarer :  
\- Oh. Et moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.


End file.
